I Can
by BigKuma
Summary: Kenapa? Kenapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini?  Sena yang bosan mendengar ejekan temannya, akhirnya melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Mamori. warning inside!


**DUAAKK**

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini?_

"Sejak kecil dia itu selalu dilindungi oleh teman perempuannya loh~"

"Benarkah? Dilindungi perempuan? Hahahahaha dasar BANCI!"

_Kenapa mereka mengataiku seperti ini?._

"Hoi bego! Mana pesananku tadi hah?"

"M.. maaf warungnya ..."

**DUAAKK**

"Dasar tidak berguna!"

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**Story: Riichiro Inagaki**

**Art: Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning : I'm a newbie, typo, no sense.**

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction made by : BigKuma ( =w= )v**

**I CAN**

* * *

><p><strong>Sore, di depan rumah Sena.<strong>

"Sena, luka apa ini?" Mamori mengangkat lengan kiri Sena.

_Jangan..._

"Kau dipukuli lagi?" tanyanya.

_Jangan pedulikan aku_

"Sena, kenapa diam?"

_Kau tidak perlu tahu ..._

"Sena ..."

"DIAM!"

Hening.

"Sena?"

"Jangan bicara lagi! Aku muak mendengar ocehanmu!" bentak Sena. Membuat Mamori sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Baru kali ini Sena membentaknya seperti itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku! Aku bukan anak kecil yang tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri! Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri!"

"Sena ..."

"Aku MUAK mendengarmu memanggil namaku!"

Mamori terdiam. "Maaf... Aku pergi dulu" Mamori pergi meninggalkan Sena.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu semenjak kejadian di depan rumah Sena tersebut. Mamori tidak lagi menemui Sena, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Ia tidak ingin menemuiku lagi" begitulah jawab Mamori ketika ditanyai oleh teman-temannya kenapa dia tak lagi menjemput 'adik kesayangannya' sehabis pulang sekolah.

.

.

.

"Sena! Ini sudah jam berapa? Jangan kau pikir kau bisa bermalas-malasan di hari libur ya!." Ibu menggedor pintu kamar Sena. Sena keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

"Cuci muka dulu, baru makan."

Sena tak menjawab.

"Hei, apa kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"Ng?"

"Mamori ..."

Sena diam (lagi)

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ibu mendengar kau membentaknya. Ibu tau ini bukan urusan ibu, tapi yah ibu hanya memberi saran kepadamu. Jangan kasar kepadanya, dia itu perempuan. Terlebih lagi kalian sudah berteman sejak dulu kan?"

"Ya bu ..." Sena berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Cuuuuuurrrr... air mangalir dari kran yang dibuka. Sena mencuci mukanya. Dia terdiam menatap cermin.

_Kenapa aku membentaknya?_

_**BODOH, KENAPA AKU MEMBENTAKNYA?**_

.

.

._**  
><strong>_

Ting Tong Teng

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi, seluruh anak berhamburan keluar kelas menuju gudang makanan (kantin), kecuali Sena.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk

Sena mematuk-matuk penanya ke meja.

"Hoi! Belikan kami makanan, cepat!" tiga orang siswa masuk ke kelas Sena dan mendatangi tempat duduknya.  
><em>Tidak, aku tidak akan menurutinya. <em>Batin Sena.

"Hoi! Kau dengar tidak?"

**BRAAAK**

"A.. Aku tidak akan menuruti omongan kalian!"

Tiga orang siswa tadi terdiam sejenak.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hoi lihat, Sekarang si BANCI ini sudah mulai berani melawan kita! Cari mati hah?" salah satu dari siswa tersebut menarik kerah baju Sena.

**DUAAKK**

Belum sempat Sena menjawab, trio tersebut sudah mulai memukulinya.

_Dipukul lagi? Ah~ kenapa akhirnya selalu seperti ini?_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

**At Deimon School**

"Siapa itu? Pengemis?" seorang gadis berbisik pada temannya.

"Ah tidak mungkin, masa pengemis pakai baju seragam?"  
>Was Wes Wos. Anak-anak sekolah Deimon pun mulai membicarakan 'pengemis berseragam' yang berada di pagar sekolah mereka.<p>

"Mamori, bukankah itu adikmu?"

"Hah?" Mamori menyipitkan matanya. Cukup sulit baginya untuk melihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"SENA!" Mamori segera berlari secepat kilat menuju sang 'pengemis berseragam' yang sedang banyak dibicarakan oleh teman-teman sekolahnya, dengan airmata dan ingus yang mengalir deras, sederas uang yang mengalir ke rekening Bayus.

"SENAAAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA KAU BARU MENEMUIKU SEKARANG?"

"A..A.. Maaf Kak Mamori .. Aku ..."

"SENAAAAAAAAAA!" Mamori masih histeris.

"Kak Mamori, bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain?" tanya Sena sedikit cemas karena melihat orang-orang sudah berkumpul memperhatikan mereka. Mamoripun langsung menggendong(?) Sena ke taman belakang sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku sudah membentakmu. Aku ... hanya sudah bosan mendengar mereka mengataiku banci."

**BUAAKK**

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau membentakku?"

"Maaf," Sena mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Mamori.

"Siapa yang mengataimu itu hah? Akan ku patahkan lehernya!" ucap Mamori berapi-api. Rambutnya sudah berdiri layaknya medusa.

"Kak Mamori ..."

"Ng?"

"Kau tak perlu seperti itu lagi, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Seperti itu apa maksudmu?"

"Melindungiku ..."

"Hmpf.. siapa yang melindungimu? Dasar bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

Mamori memutar bola matanya, "Hanya ingin menegakkan keadilan."

"Benarkah? Ku kira kau terkena penyakit Brother Complex ..."

"Mungkin juga begitu, UFUFUFU"

"Ki.. Kita baikan?"

"Hem, asalkan kau janji tidak membentakku lagi." Mamori tersenyum.

.

.

.

_A few years ago..._

Rentetan suara peluru terdengar di sekolah Deimon.

"HOI CEBOL SIALAN, JANGAN LARI KAU!"  
>"HIIIIIIIIIIIII...!"<p>

"HOI HIRUMA! JANGAN GANGGU SENA!"

"Te.. teman-teman, sebaiknya kita cepat latihan~"

"HOI GENDUT SIALAN, BANTU AKU MENANGKAP CEBOL SIALAN ITU!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN GANGGU SENAAAAAAA!"

Anda pasti bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AHA~!<strong>

akhirnya datang jua masaa debutku yang sudah lama dinantikan... Ohohohoho ( =w= )v *bakar petasan*

terima kasih buat yang soedah baca fict ini yaw, review nya jangan lupa yaw~ WAHAHA.

Special thanks buat si **Hana-chan KIREI, **teman sebangku koe yang sudah membuat pinggang sebelah kanan saya menjadi lebih ramping dari yang sebelahnyak~, trus jugak yang sudah dengan senang hati memberi masukan, komentar, dan kritiknya oentoek koe~~ ufu! 3

**I LOPE YOU PULL BRO!**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~**

Sekian.


End file.
